GS: The Sorrow Sky
by black-klepon
Summary: When Shinn accepted Athrun's offer to go to the Archangel, the tide of the war changed forever. New soldiers, factions and enemies arise, and the only thing that all humans have to do is survive. Survive through the war, the pain and the sorrow.
1. Chapter 1: Escape to the Archangel

**Shinn's Betrayal**

A/N: Alright, this is the rewrite version of chapter 1, hopefully with better style. When I checked through chapter 1 and 2 again, it's a total havoc to read. Forgive me, I haven't written anything when I first write this thing. Yeah, I uploaded this thing really late... I've got myself hooked to FMA for the mean time... maybe even for more, later. Relax though; I don't think that I'll leave this section.

Oh, right. Might just as well tell you guys now. I am currently stuck in my crazy-nuts mood, so forgive me when I write this and I had something else in mind, I could unconsciously type some of the scene also, and brought some sort of strange-ness. Anyway, still same content, with some added new ones. Beware of some OOC, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

- Chapter 1: Escape to the Archangel -

The sky was currently pitch black, with nothing in it except for a few things. A blue Gouf could be seen flying hurriedly, followed not-so-closely by two more Gundams. The grey one, Legend, suddenly picked up its pace, leaving the Destiny behind it. It raised its beam rifle, and started giving a volley of green beams to the fleeing Gouf. But to the awesome ability or luck the Gouf's pilot may have, none of the beams hit it.

Quite the opposite, the left behind Destiny just floated there, doing nothing as if watching the beginning of the match between the Gouf and Legend.

"Shinn, what are you waiting for? Shoot them down!" Rey called, "Shinn!"

The sudden call seems to surprise the pilot of Destiny, jerking his head to the source of the voice that had startled him. Had he been in the Minerva or the base, without any superiors, Shinn'd probably snap back at the owner. His mind flew back to his current situation. He thought for several moments, and spoke up again, before Rey could yell at him. The blond could be a nuisance in situations like this, he guess. He opened a comm. line to the Gouf, and spoke up, "come on Athrun, return back to ZAFT! Don't betray us again!"

Dodging the beams Rey kept firing at him, Athrun still had the time to reply Shinn's demand. "I'm not coming back to ZAFT, Shinn, it was already wrong for me to return there at the first place."

The Destiny remained still, watching the hit-and-run game between the Gouf and the Legend. Shinn didn't really know what to do, while some part of him telling him to just help Rey and took Athrun down, some part of him was preventing him to do such action. Rey, patience line decreasing every second passed, yelled towards Shinn. "Shinn!" Rey called-more like yelled, "our mission is to shoot and take him down!"

Rey's yell did little to wake Shinn from the thinking he's been doing for some time now, but it seemed enough to make Shinn asked the older man to surrender once again. "Please Athrun, I don't want to shoot you down!" Shinn asked, and then almost snarled, "just what is your damn reason that made you betray us?!"

The Gouf dodged the beams from the Legend's DRAGOON system, though not as easy as before. Athrun was having a pretty hard time controlling the damaged Gouf, especially when Shinn gave him more and more questions, and he had to explain so Shinn'd understand. The reply came a bit slower and calmer than he'd intended though. "I've... finally seen the truth behind the Chairman's words... Yes, I admit it's very true, that he had promised to stop the war and bring peace back again quickly... but with that, he's going to eliminate all the people that stood in his way."

Shinn was, truth be told, downright baffled. Those things Athrun just said was totally different from what the Chairman had told him. Not finding anything to reply back, Shinn stuttered what came first into his mind. "Wha... do you... do you really mean that?"

Rey quickly tried to stop those words to enter Shinn's min any further, so he yelled again, "Shinn! Don't be fooled by that traitor!" And he fired the DRAGOONs back to Athrun, who was busy keeping up with the pace of the match.

Athrun, feeling somehow pent up with all of this, finally snapped, but strictly to Rey only. "Say all you want, Rey, whatever the hell do you want to say! I am NOT going back, and nor am I going to let you do as you want and kill me!" Feelings of anger and betrayed flowing into his head, he fired his beam rifle towards the Legend, scraping only the outer grey paint.

Shinn, still in his bewildered state, tried protecting Athrun once more. He turned the Destiny to face the Legend, and a tint of plead could be heard in his voice. "Rey, why don't you give him a last chance?" Shinn asked slowly to Rey.

Rey was angry as well, that Athrun had betrayed Gil, and now; Shinn was trying to defend him also? Can people not see what Gil have in plan? He was trying to save the humanity! "Never! He's a traitor already, Shinn, and I thought I've made it clear to you that we are supposed to take him down, not trying to stop him and take him back! We are supposed to _kill_ him!"

"And that's just one proof that you're his son, you'll defend him even if he's dead wrong!" Athrun snapped back at him, Meyrin looking wary behind him. She stayed silent for most of the time, knowing that she won't stand a chance between both verbal and physical match between men. The next sentence came to quite a shock for Shinn though. "I fight for _my_ own beliefs! Didn't you say that you'll fight for your own beliefs, and hated war, Shinn? So why did you follow the Chairman then? The war is devastating to all people experiencing it, and I know it also, Shinn." Athrun finished with a calmer tone.

The statement took Shinn aback, his eyes widened a bit. His body trembled a bit because of the shock, but Rey's yell stopped the trembling. "Don't trust him Shinn! Remember, the Chairman trusted us!" Rey told Shinn again.

Athrun, tired and somehow bored of the convince-or-not match, sighed a long sigh, before inhaling a breath. "Shinn, I'm not going to tell you again as to what to do. I'm not the kind of person who likes to force other people, so it's really up to you whether you're just going to stay idle there, or come here and shoot me down. But if you decided to come down here and shoot me, your enemy I shall be. But if you really wanted to kill me that badly, at least take Meyrin back. I'm the one responsible of her presence here and now, so I'm the one you must after."

"No Shinn! She's a traitor also, she helped him escape, remember? We have to take him down!" Rey yelled again, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He fired another combination of his beam rifle and DRAGOON lasers, but Athrun blocked them all with the shoulder shield. He shook his head and almost growled in frustration, but he kept them in control. Letting emotions flow out and control you in battles are not good, especially in battles you can't afford to lose.

Inside the cockpit, Athrun was severely tired, his wet strands of hair flapping forth and backward every time he had to dodge Rey's shots. He could see that Shinn is still on its position, staying neutral for most of the time. After dodging the green beams, Athrun yelled again, "say all you want Rey, I'm the one who's guilty here! She's not as guilty as I am, and she _is_ one of your most important crews! She even has a sister back in the base, and you're killing her?" Athrun resisted the urge to smirk and adding, _I thought the Chairman was better than that._

As the battle rages on in the middle of the dark sky, Shinn was having an inner conflict inside him. The conflict inside him caused him even more pain for the current time being. Both of his hands were clutching his head, or more like the helmet, trying to stop both fighting pilots' statements from eating him up alive. His eyes were closed, and his body shook a bit, not helping at all to return him into his calmer state.

_... but with that, he's going to eliminate all the people that stood in his way. _Shinn shook his head.

_Shinn! Don't be fooled by that traitor! _He held back the urge to scream and yell like there was nothing else in the world.

_Say all you want, Rey, whatever the hell do you want to say! I am NOT going back, and nor am I going to let you do as you want and kill me! _The thought of the war, his family and all that are precious to him added even more weight to his over-loaded mind.

_Never! He's a traitor already, Shinn, and I thought I've made it clear to you that we are supposed to take him down, not trying to stop him and take him back! We are supposed to kill him! _Killing, huh? He's done a lot of it in the war, but he doesn't even know how much had Athrun kill up to this very moment.

_And that's just one proof that you're his son, you'll defend him even if he's dead wrong! _The Chairman… wrong? At first he'd thought that the Chairman was the correct one, not that bastard Djibril and Orb's Athha. _I fight for __my__ own beliefs! Didn't you say that you'll fight for your own beliefs, and hated war, Shinn? So why did you follow the Chairman then? _

_Don't trust him Shinn! Remember, the Chairman trusted us! _Trust… does such thing even exist in a world full of war like this? Betrayal… that sounded more like the thing to exist in a situation like this.

_But if you really wanted to kill me that badly, at least take Meyrin back. I'm the one responsible of her presence here and now, so I'm the one you must after. _Meyrin…? Luna… she was back in the base… she'd not be happy to see that her sister was killed at the very least, especially when the killer's either Rey or him. Somewhere in the back part of his mind, something's telling him that Athrun wouldn't even lay a hand on her, much less kill her.

_No Shinn! She's a traitor also, she helped him escape, remember? We have to take him down! _Heh… right, how he wished he could easily take them both down now. Nobody even know how hard is it to kill the one you… somehow, respected for. Well yeah, he hated the older man with passion sometimes… but he does have a sense of respect for the older man deep inside him alright.

_I'm the one who's guilty here! She's not as guilty as I am, and she is one of your most important crews! She even has a sister back in the base, and you're killing her? _…so that's one more reason for Athrun not to kill her.

Shinn watched in silence as the fight continues. Athrun's electro-whip had been destroyed, and the Gouf didn't really have anything to defend nor attack anymore. He stared blandly to the scene before him, not sure how to feel because of the dozens of emotions washing him in and out.

Athrun, now even nearer to the line of death and life, finally opt for the last choice… he didn't really want to use it though, he doesn't really know what'll Shinn's reaction be. "Shinn." He called, knowing that even a single word could catch his attention in a time like this… that goes for his hunter too. He took a deep breath, Meyrin watching from behind him. "This is something I've kept for myself, Shinn, and I know that what am I about to say will surprise you, at the very least."

Both ZAFT pilots turned their heads into the source of the voice, waiting for the next sentences to come out.

"Shinn, however much that you'd hate me after this, I'm just going to tell you… I know, pretty well, that you're in love with that pilot of the Gaia, and the Destroy… let me just get it straight, however much you hated the pilot of Freedom, he never intended to kill her! Even if he didn't kill her, the Chairman will _absolutely_ kill her!" Athrun finished, the last part going a bit louder than he'd intended. Ah well, whatever, at least he managed to say that thing to Shinn.

Rey certainly wasn't expecting that, even more for Shinn. Those words of Athrun's certainly stopped his inner conflict and it felt like something just stabbed his wounded heart, adding even more weight than before. Stellar… his defences went down, and he snapped his eyes shut to stop those images that have started to come to him. When he first met Stellar, when he brought her back to be saved… and when she was… killed, all came back to him. Not finding anything to say, Shinn just said what came first to his mind after the assault. "Is… that true, Rey? Athrun's words...?" Shinn called slowly and carefully.

Rey said nothing and remained silent, for one of those rare times in his life, he was speechless. He couldn't speak for some seconds, before admitting in his heart that yes, what Athrun just said was true. He wanted to say something to at least deny Athrun's statement, but found it was useless, since Athrun said something else first.

"You never knew that, right Shinn?" Athrun said slowly, as if punctuating every word and trying to give more effect, which he was not. He waited for Shinn to reply, but even after some time the reply never came. Shinn kept his mouth shut, but deep inside his mind screamed yes all the time. He wanted to tell his mind to shut up; to deny everything about her death, to just bam his head to the cockpit and screaming _hell no!_ to the world. But he knew that nothing could ever be done to repair the failures in the past, so, however painful and crazy his path shall be, he must keep walking forward... even if it hurts like hell to keep walking.

With what Athrun had said, Shinn's inner conflict added one more member to attack his mind. _however much you hated the pilot of Freedom, he never intended to kill her! Even if he didn't kill her, the Chairman will absolutely kill her! _Is that the truth...? Considering who said what and the fact that Rey didn't even budge to move or say anything after the statement... then yes, it's true. One more voice made up Shinn's mind, whether he should help Athrun or Rey.

_You promised me that you'll protect me, Shinn!_

Shinn shook his head, first slowly, gradually turning faster, all the time while muttering _no, no... _which also got louder as time passed. His inner conflict slowed into a halt, and when his mind became clearer, he made up his mind. A red seed-like thing fell across the black universe, before touching an invisible wall and shattered into a million pieces. His eyes were washed out into a dull red color in the process, and he flicked his thrusters into maximum, directing himself towards the Legend, flares of blue sparks trailing behind the Destiny. He drew out his anti-ship sword immediately when he closed the range between himself and Rey and clashed the sword with the Legend's Citadel-shield projector, which caused the Legend to stumble backwards because of the amount of force Shinn put in it. Shinn snarled and pushed even more, to the point where the Legend finally broke free of the contact and was flung back a bit.

"Shinn!" the three participants in the current battle yelled, with Athrun and Rey the loudest... even Meyrin joined in the yell. Athrun also blinked his eyes a few times, not believing that Shinn chose him over Rey. After the blinks, Athrun struggled even more to keep his eyes open, because the damage his Gouf has suffered was more than enough to knock normal pilots out. Blood started to seep from his small cuts because of the glass' shards, reddening his ZAFT uniform even more.

"Shinn!" Rey yelled again, trying to recover from the shock and dizziness from the moment before. Because of it, he didn't have the time to dodge Shinn's enraged attack, which he lost one right forearm for the cost of it. The Legend flew backwards even more, to take the time to prepare itself again. Finding himself almost useless in melee match now, Rey dispatched his DRAGOON systems again around him.

Shinn paid no heed to the DRAGOON systems surrounding the Legend, as he drew out his beam rifle and almost screamed, "I thought of you almost like my best friend, Rey, yet you've never told me anything about it! Then his words are true, right? Tell me Rey, tell me!" Shinn roared in pent-up anger and frustration, firing his beam rifle and hitting two of the Legend's DRAGOON systems. Rey seemed to be surprised of his actions, and Shinn took advantage of the time interval to throw one of his beam boomerangs, slicing the Legend's left knee.

The Legend staggered backwards, and almost stumbled in the process had it not been the pilot's extreme effort to bring the Legend up to its feet again. Rey knew very well that when Shinn's fighting like this, he'd have almost zero chance to even hit the Destiny. So he chose the best and only option available, that is to return to the base, leaving Athrun, Shinn and Meyrin, which meant that he's failed a mission given by the Chairman. He grimaced at the thought, and thought of returning and engages Shinn in battle again, but that his Gundam is severely damaged, and Shinn's Destiny was untouchable. He wouldn't even be able to lay a hit on the Destiny now, so he decided, for the best of himself, to make full use of his thrusters and go back to the base.

Shinn huffed and puffed, trails of sweat now visible on his facial features. His grip on the control tightened even more, trying to control himself back again. After the Legend was nowhere to be seen, he returned to his normal state, breaths and heartbeat now slowing into normal pace.

Athrun's controls on the Gouf were loosening even more now, and sleep seemed to be heaven to him right now. His vision had started to blur, and his whole body trembled even more now. He could barely hear Meyrin calling for him behind the seat, and finally gave in to his body's aching desire to shut his eyes. The red eye of the Gouf faded away, its thrusters stopped working, and fell freely into the deep black ocean which seemed ready to swallow anything right now.

Shinn noticed the Gouf falling freely from the corner of his eye, and flared his thrusters back to maximum once again as he raced again the time to catch Athrun first. "Athrun!" Shinn called as he caught the hand of the wrecked blue Gouf, "oi, Athrun, don't go dying on me when I ran through a lot of troubles to save you!"

His body and mind seemed to let him escape from the immense pain he was currently having, and he opened his eyes once more. "Shinn…?" he called, "so you chose me over Rey, huh? You'll see the real and true intentions of the Chairman when we're on Arch… angel…" Athrun trailed off, immense pain hitting him like a tidal wave once again, before closing his eyes.

Expression of worry now printed itself upon Shinn's face, his brows furrowed in concern mode. "Athrun? Hey Athrun!" Shinn called in almost a yell-like tone, "oi! Wake up!" He shook his head again, while typing codes on the keyboard, green radars coming into life. After a brief moment, his eyes flashed with happiness, as he located the Archangel. "Got it! Hang on there, Athrun!" he prayed, then immediately bolted into the coordinates he had found.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the base's office, Chairman Dullindal watched with some amusement as Shinn brought the Destiny towards a place he doesn't know. But he knitted his brows in a thought, where was Rey? If Shinn ever kill him… he shook his head at the thought. Losing Rau was pretty bad, he wouldn't want to lose Rey again now. But his brows found its normal place again, after the Legend had appeared, even with the severe damages. He then chuckled, "I never thought that my best soldier would be able to betray me…" But frowned again, "which means that I'll have to use 2 more of my best soldiers, which _is_ pretty bad…"

A voice made itself known from the black and dark part of the office. "Then it must be our turn to appear, hm?"

The Chairman smirked, although hidden by the darkness, so that the owner of the voice wouldn't know. "Yes, you'll be onboard soon, as soon as the Minerva is ready to go out, Ryo, Ryan," he chuckled quietly, "you may go out now."

"Whatever you say, Chairman sir," the taller of the two that had just appeared, Ryan, replied. His shorter companion, Ryo, stepped out with a mask of unreadable emotions.

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or it seems that this rewrite is almost _twice_ as long as the original one? Ekh, not like I minded… just surprised, but nonetheless, pretty much happy. You might go and yell at me to tell me that this is at least what should I be writing on the first place… I know I'm wrong, so there.

Well, this is for you that noticed maybe some OOC-ness in Shinn's part. I am trying _very_ hard to put him in-character, because my mind is persistent in telling my hands to type things that will put Shinn very OOC, mind that, so tell me, was I able to keep Shinn in-character? And, well, I don't really think that this is such a hard task to perform, but do you mind, grand readers who've put this story into alert, to review? I just wanna know what made you put this story into your alerts, if that isn't really hard for you to tell me in a single sentence or two. What should I improve more, just tell me, I won't be angry and go there and do whatsnuts to you… even if I am crazy sometimes. Maybe improvements for the fighting part, conversation part, grammar, who knows, maybe you guys are far better than me? Every writer needs at least something to be happy of, and which in my case, reviews. A 'Nice!' will do for me, even though I prefer the type of review I've put before, for once… or maybe several times later.

I guess that's it for rewrite of Chapter 1… rewrite of Chapter 2 _should_ be coming at least one more month after this… I am also working on my new FMA fanfic in my LJ and next chapter of GS: Infinite Dreams and also this one. Well then, I'll see you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2: Onboard the Archangel

A/N: Thanks for those of you who have reviewed me! Really! I'm learning now, so I'll try to make it better. Reviews are welcomed, though not too harsh flames are welcomed too.

* * *

Chapter 2: Onboard the Archangel

On the Archangel…

"Captain, there's something heading towards our direction!" Miriallia said. "Check what is it, enemy or ally," Murrue replied from her seat. "Yes, ma'am!" Miriallia typed and clicked something. "It's the… ZGMF-X42S… Destiny!" Miriallia said. "What?! Check if it's bringing troops or anything like that!" Murrue ordered. "What's wrong, Murrue-san?" Kira asked appearing from the door. Kira saw the monitor, and saw the Destiny. "What?! Destiny? What's it doing in here?" Kira was shocked.

Shinn opened a channel to Archangel. '_This is Shinn Asuka, pilot of ZGMF-X42S Destiny. I bring no harm to you, and I request your permission to land on your ship. There's someone that needs em... immediate help. Your friend... or ally, I_ _may say._' Another channel opened, showing the cockpit of the Gouf. "What should we do, Captain?" Miriallia asked. "Well... since it said that it will do us no harm... tell Murdoch to open the gate for him and let him land, but prepare your weapons in case he's lying," Murrue replied. "Yes ma'am!" "And Kira-kun, you should go and check the condition of the Destiny and the destroyed cockpit." "...If you say so, Murrue-san," Kira replied as he went to the hangar.

Shinn landed on the hangar and turned Destiny off after putting the destroyed cockpit on the floor. He got out of his cockpit and went down by the cockpit's rope. He raised his hands in surrender, as he knew that an enemy entering another enemy's ship even if it brings no harm will still be considered an enemy. He landed and opened the destroyed cockpit. He took and put a fainted Meyrin into one of the Archangel's crew. As he went to take Athrun out, Kira went in dashing to the hangar. Shinn took a fainted and injured Athrun out. Kira was really shocked, but quickly caught Athrun. "Athrun! Hey, Athrun!" Kira said panickly, shaking him a bit. "I told you he needs an immediate help, since he escaped brought nothing, and me neither," Shinn said. Kira coludn't care less, he said a quick thank you and left running to put Athrun in the medical room.

After putting Athrun on bed, Kira returned to the hangar and found Shinn moving the Destiny to the MS storage. Cagalli suddenly went in and asked, "What happ-!" she saw the Destiny walking and Kira stood there watching. "Kira, what happened?" Cagalli asked. "Shh, Cagalli, you better just go to the medical room to check Athrun out," Kira said slowly. "What? Athrun?!" Cagalli replied in shock. "Shh, Cagalli, he's in the medical room. You better go see him, so you're the first person he sees if he wakes up," Kira said, putting a finger on his mouth. Shinn got out from Destiny's cockpit with head facing floor. Kira adjusted his collar and went to Shinn. "So, I assume you're Shinn Asuka... of ZAFT, right?" Kira asked Shinn formally. "... Yeah, you could say that," Shinn replied as he walked into the prisoner(hostage) room. " I want to hear you reason why did you come her later," Kira said quietly as Shinn walked past him. Shinn was a bit startled by Kira's sentence. "And why was athrun injured everywhere," Kira added. Cagalli went into the medical room already, and Kira let out a sigh. He was a bit relieved, 'cause if Shinn sees Cagalli right now, he doesn't know if he'll be in a good mood later.

Meanwhile, in the ZAFT base...

"Talia, these new guys are going to be onboard Minerva when you'll take your leave," Dullindal said to Talia. "What? But what about Destiny? And Shi-" Talia was cut off by Dullindal. "He... went with Athrun already," he said. Talia was bewildered. she never imagined that Shinn will betray ZAFT... also. "So, these new guys..." "Will replace Shinn and to be partnered with Rey," Dullindal finished her sentence. "O...kay?" Talia answered hesitantly. "Good then," he chuckled. "Ryo, Ryan, you'll be onboard Minerva soon," he said to the 2 young lads.

It was already 5 hours after shinn's landing. He's currently laying on bed right now. Kira entered his room and took a seat on a chair beside the bed. "So, you're the pilot of Destiny, right?" Kira said in a casual-formal tone, "Sorry for the late introduction, mine's Kira Yamato." "What? and you just introduced yourself to the enemy!" Shinn said in a shocked tone, he's facing the wall right now. Kira chuckled. "Uh-huh... I guess that's the person I am," Kira said in a calm tone, "Anyway, I want to know why did you come here... with Athrun also." Shinn turned to face Kira, he hadn't had the chance to see his face clearly. And... he's the person he saw from the memorial some time ago!

"You're... the person from the memorial!" Shinn said, surprised. "Yes, I was, and still am," Kira replied. "Oh yeah... you wanna know my reasons right?' Shinn asked. Kira nodded. "Well... there are two... you could say one of them is the same as Athrun's... I've decided to choose my own paths and not to be a mindless pawn; I've known the Chairman's true intentions too," Shinn replied, looking down. "And, if I may ask, what's the second?" Shinn closed his eyes, then said, "Athrun's words... he said that '_Even if the Freedom didn't kill her, the Chairman will absolutely kill her,_' the pilot of Destroy and Gaia... I promised I'll protect her!"

Kira was a bit startled, then he said in a I'm-sorry-I-didn't-mean-to-do-that tone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to kill her, I just wanted to destroy the rest of the body and left her cockpit, but..." Kira looked down. Shinn snapped his eyes open and looked to Kira. "You... you're... it can't be... you're the pilot of the Freedom?!" Shinn asked shocked. 'But you're so calm and... seem to really hated the war and killing!' shinn thought.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," Kira replied. "But, I... you're supposed to be... dead," Shinn said the last word in a whisper. Kira heard that, and said,"Yes, I should've been... but no, I can't die just yet." But, don't you hate me 'cause I've almost killed you?" Shinn asked. Kira looked up to face Shinn's red orbs and raised an eyebrow. "...Why should I? I'm still alive, and that's the point. So, why should I hate you? I knew that you must've been filled with too much hatred, since the one that you care about is dead, right? I knew... and Athrun too... he knew... since we fought each other once and he almost killed me... because of too much overflowing emotions. And, even if I killed you, that'll just escalate the war even further, right? Besides, Athrun won't be happy if I killed you; I knew he wanted no more people to die," Kira explained.

"Wha-? Athrun... he... cared that much about me?" shinn asked more to himself. "Yes, he wanted you not to make the wrong decision he made... and me too... fighting without knowing the reasons behind your anger... and fighting because you're told to..." Kira answered. 'Gosh, I never thought Athrun... and he knew each other so close, yet they almost killed each other... and they could still forgive each other?' Shinn thought.

"Oh, I see... so, how could you two forgive each other?" shinn asked. "Well, that's mainly beacuase we're best friends, and we also don't want to fight each other... and yet, we wanted to end this war a.s.a.p, so we decide to forgive and work with each other. For him, everyone in the world share the same dream, they just didn't know how to express them; or picked the wrong way. Yours is to be able to live in a peaceful world, right?" Kira answered Shinn. "Yeah... and please, stop the formal talks, I can't really talk formal..." Shinn said, a bit embarassed. Kira raised an amused eyebrow, and said, "Oh... if you want so... Shinn."

Suddenly a channel appeared beside Shinn's bed, and Cagalli said in a hurried tone, "Hey, Kira! come over here quickly! Athrun's up!" Then she took a glance to Shinn and said again, "You too, Shinn! Come over here quickly!" and then pop. Blank.

Kira saw the shocked expression on shinn's face and said, "Haven't I told you? She's someone who doesn't really care wheteher yo're the enemy or not, she just wanted to stop the war with minimum casualties... So, are you coming or not, Shinn?" Kira asked, raised from his seat. "Huh? Oh, yeah! Sure, I'm coming! I wanna check on his conditions!" Shinn replied, jumping from his bed. Kira chuckled. "Here, let me release your handcuffs," he said in a friendly tone. "Huh? You mean it? Won't you get blamed for releasing me?" Shinn asked, surprised. "No, I'm using my authority here to release you. I told you, if you're going back to ZAFT, I'll let oy, as long as you don't make any troubles here... you couldn't, anyway," Kira replied taking Shinn's handcuffs off. "Em... thanks, Kira?" Shinn replied. "You're welcome, Shi-" Kira was cut off by a Cagalli on the wall.

"KIRA! SHINN! Are you coming or not?!" there's a Cagalli with athrun trying to get up. "Coming, sis!" Kira said as he went out of the room. "She's your sister?" Shinn asked disbelievingly. "Yeah, she's my sister alright," Kira answered. 'Wow, to think that he's the brother of the Attha... and he released my handcuffs! Are all of the Archangel crews like this? Very much different from the Minerva,' Shinn thought as he followed Kira.

* * *

kaz: Okay, so that's about chapter 2. Longer, right? I've got about 2 more chapters... I'll upload them as soon as possible! Please continue to review, every people needs to be better. As usual, flames are accepted, no harsh please.


	3. Chapter 3: Shinn's way around Archangel

A/N : Sorry for the waiting! Here's chapter 3! Um... some of you told me to separate the paragraphs, and yeah! Here, I tried that. If you still have got any more problems or review, just tell me! Um... Just pretend that Lacus' on the Eternal already, 'kay? Enjoy! Thanks for those of you reviewers! Sorry for typos!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shinn's decisions

As Kira entered the medical room, he saw no one except Athrun there. Kira took his seat beside Athrun and Shinn just stood beside him.

Athrun, sensing someone's presence, slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a blur, but he managed to see Kira.

"...Uuh... Kira? Kira? Is that you?" Athrun asked as he tried to get up, but Kira stopped him.

"It's okay Athrun, I'm right here. Now, you need some more rest," Kira said in a somewhat demanding tone. Athrun knew this tone, so he laid back. He took a glance to the person beside Kira.

"...Shinn? Is that you?" Athrun asked, tried to get up again but to be stopped by Kira again.

"Yeah, it's me Athrun, now, just lay back okay?" Shinn said.

"Athrun," Kira said in a you-know-what tone, and Athrun understood this; they are best friends after all. "You don't wanna make Cagalli sit here and wait for you all day, do you? Then just sleep, and I'll make sure that you stay in bed," Kira said to him.

"Urggh... Yeah, alright... Anyway, Shinn?" Athrun called.

"Yeah?" Shinn replied in a casual tone.

"Thanks for your help at that time... I really appreciate it, you know?" Athrun told him, smiling, but immediately winced when the pain stroke him again.

"...No, it's nothing... You're the one who helped me... I should be the one who thank you..." Shinn replied, blushing a bit.

"Oh well, whatever you say Shinn... and Kira, would you mind taking care of Cagalli a bit longer? I could do nothing like this..." Athrun said.

"You don't need to tell me Athrun... I'll take care of her of course, and that's if you're just going to sleep," Kira said in a serious tone.

"...Okay then Kira..." Athrun said before sleeping again.

"Eh, Kira? Where are we going?" Shinn asked Kira curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Since I released you, you're in my command now, unless I give my authority to another person. I'm going to the bridge, so... Wait a sec, alright?" Kira smiled.

"No, it's not a problem! I'll go with you, I don't know the way around here, anyway..." Shinn replied.

"Hey, Kira! There's a message from the Eternal!" Mwu yelled to Kira.

"The Eternal? Oh, Lacus!" Kira said as he hurriedly ran to the bridge. He saw the Eternal surrounded by Zakus and Goufs. Pushed by the desire to protect Lacus, he ran again to the hangar and told the engineers to prepare the Strike Rouge and have it setted into Strike. He jumped to the strike's cockpit, and then Shinn yelled.

"Oi, Kira! I'm coming with you!" Shinn said.

"No Shinn! You've got to take care of Athrun while I'm gone!" Kira replied.

"... And what about your authority?" Shinn asked again.

"Just tell Athrun that I gave him!" Kira shouted, then said, "Kira Yamato, Strike, launching!" With that, the Strike flew out the Archangel.

"Okay, now to Athrun then..." Shinn muttered as he walked to the medical room. Shinn walked confusedly, he forgot the way that Kira showed him earlier. Just then, Murdoch passed by. "Hey, you! Shouldn't you be with Kira?" Murdoch asked.

"Yeah, I was! He's gone now and he said that I should go to the medical room!" Shinn said again.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" Murdoch said as he caught Shinn. "Damn!" Shinn said, struggling to get free.

Meanwhile, Athrun was down the corridor already, walking slowly. He heard Shinn's voice and Murdoch's voice. He quickly put a hand on his temple and winced. 'Oh, crap! Now what did Shinn get into this time?' Athrun thought. Then an idea popped out on his head. 'Yeah!'

"Murdoch-san?" Athrun called, "He's under my command, I believe. So could I take him back to my room?"

"Huh? Oh, sure! Here!" Murdoch said as he pushed Shinn to Athrun.

Shinn was dumbfounded. "H-How did you know?" he stuttered. Now this was Athrun's turn to be dumbfounded. Luckily, Murdoch left already, it was rare to see the mighty ace pilot of ZAFT off-guard.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Athrun asked again.

"I was just going to tell you that Kira gave his authority to me, as his departure, but I haven't even said a thing!" Shinn answered, "How did you know?"

"Huh?... Oh, that. Heh-heh," Athrun chuckled as he ruffled Shinn's already messy black hair. "Hey! What was that for?" Shinn retorted back.

"Oh, nothing. Wait a sec, alright?" Athrun said to Shinn as he pressed a button on the wall, then a channel appeared. "Murrue-san, have you got any vacant room? I was thinking that maybe I could use one of your rooms," Athrun said to Murrue. "Oh, sure Athrun-kun. You're free to use them, especially your used to be room," came the reply. "Thank you, Murrues-san," Athrun replied, smiling. "Your welcome," she said. Then the channel closed. "Come on Shinn, I'll show you my room," Athrun said as he walked.

"Hey, Athrun! Slow down will you?" Shinn said. Despite his injuries, Athrun could still walk quickly. Of coure, hey-we're talking about the mighty ZAFT ace pilot here.

Inside his room, Athrun went to his closet and opened it. He went to the bathroom and signalled Shinn to wait. When he came out, he said, "You can use my bathroom, in case you needed to take a bath or change clothes. I have some clothes, but they're ORB's..."

Shinn nodded, then said, "It's okay, if your clothes fit me, I'll use them." Athrun was surprised, 'cause when he's adjusting his collar he pulled it too tight for his neck. "Hmpft!" he choked as he loosen the collar.

"Are you sure? They're ORB's..." Athrun said.

"It's okay, I told you," Shinn said from Athrun's side bed.

"Right... Anyway, my clothes should fit you, after all, I am older and bigger than you," Athrun said, "And anyway, how come you didn't mind to use ORB's clothing?"

"Oh, that? Kira told me that... Attha didn't want to kill anyone, and if we did kill each other, it'll just escalate the war further. And, anyway, she'd been trying to be friendly towards me, so it's my turn now," Shinn replied easily.

"Oh, I see..." Athrun said.

Then, shinn entered his bathroom. Some minutes later water flowing can be heard. about 5-10 minutes later, shinn came out in ORB's red shirt(the one that Dearka used in the First War). He said, "Hey, Athrun, where should I put my uniforms?"

"Oh? You're finished? Umm... you may put your clothes in my closet," Athrun replied.

Shinn nodded then walked again to put his clothes in Athrun's closet. "So... mind telling me why did you join the military at the first place?" Athrun asked him.

"Well... It was back then during the First War, when the Freedom was fighting Calamity, my family and I were running to the shelter. Tehn my sister's cellphone fell, and I took it. Just about the time I went back, an explosion occured. I was thrown away, and when I got back to their place, I... saw only the parts of their body," Shinn explained slowly. Athrun looked down, then said, "...I'm sorry...".

"No, it's not your fault," Shinn replied. "Anyway, I was saved by an ORB captain, and he took me to the ship. After thinking about it for a while, I decide to go to PLANTS, then joined ZAFT..." Shinn continued.

"And... What happened to the ORB captain that saved you?" Athrun asked hesitantly.

"He... I... killed him..." Shinn slowly said.

"Right..." came Athrun's reply. "From what I see, I think, Shinn, you should be the one that makes your decision, not the others. If you let them, the one who will suffer is you, not them. And that's one, of my reasons, I left ZAFT," Athrun said again.

Shinn kept his mouth shut until Athrun finished. He knew Athrun was right. He should be the one who decides his own future. Nobody else can!

"I'm going to the bridge, you can come, or you can stay here sleeping," Athrun said, standing and closing his laptop.

"... I'll go with you," Shinn said, standing also.

* * *

kaz: so that's chapter 3! At first I thought of joining chapter 3 and 4 together, but it's too long! Sorry! Anyway, thank you a lot for those of you who'll review, they make me better! um... this is an announcement also, but there may be no chapters for christmas. I'm going to Europe! so, if I can, I'll post the chapter 4 about on Sunday. Reviews! Every people deserves one! Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4: Fire pt 1: Bonfire

**Shinn's Betrayal**

A/N: This is going to sound very lame, but I am REALLY, REALLY sorry because I left this story on hiatus for almost 9 months. God, I don't know what made me very lazy to write and then upload the story. Well, the main factor that made me update this story, is your attentions (especially Story Alerts). Even though I abandoned this fic for 9 months, I've still got people putting this story in their Story Alerts. Even though you guys didn't review, putting this story into your Story Alerts means that you're somehow curious about this fic. By all means, I promise you that I won't abandon this fic… even though it may take me months or even years to update and complete this story.

Hey, I think I'm going to do a rewrite version of this story, since my very first chapter was… a mess. What do you think? Should I or shouldn't I? Tell me in your reviews, if you please… at least one.

Okay, enough of me. Now on with the story chapter 4, and hopefully, this will be enough to satisfy you great readers… even for just a bit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny, they belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs and story plot… And credits to Maderfole for some of his technologies.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fire pt. 1: Bonfire**

Back in the ZAFT base, Chairman Dullindal prepared the Minerva and its crews to launch to ORB. They're going to capture Djibril, whether if he's alive or not. Shinn may have left, and he probably won't return anymore, but he sure has another backup plan, if this one failed. He'll still win in the end with the plan anyway… but that's later. After filling up and sorting things out, the Minerva's finally ready to launch.

Inside the waiting room of the Minerva, Ryo and Ryan were busy with their own things, with Rey at the corner of the room, giving commands to the opened channels. Ryo looked up from the game he's been playing ever since the Minerva's take-off, and rested his back on the green couch. "So, off we go to ORB, yeah?" he asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Uh-huh," Ryan provided with a hum, not even turning from the electronic file he's been holding since they arrived. He had one hand below his head, occupying the long couch by himself. Ryo seemed to be interested with the file, and he slowly got up and approached the sleepy tall guy.

"Whatcha' lookin' there?" he asked, peeking into the screen Ryan's holding.

"Hm? It's the technical data for the new units… ours," Ryan replied, not even bothering to move. "Yours there, I don't think you even noticed it since you're busy playing ever since we got in."

Ryo grinned, and patted his friends shoulder. "Dude, you know who I am when I got something interesting." He chuckled then took the file, which is more like an L-shaped device, he thought. "Hmm… the Slayer is it? Lemme see the rest of 'em…" he mumbled to himself as he sat down and scrolled down more.

"Short range specialized… 19 meters tall and 85 tons heavy… This is a big one alright," he muttered, "Where are the weapons… ah, here it is!"

"15mm Beam CIWS x2 on the head; 8 meters Anti-Ship sword x2 on the back which is combine-able into one, paralyze when touches; electrified beam boomerangs x2 on the shoulders, which have the same improved physical-beam edge and paralyzing effects as the Anti-Ship swords to cut things more easily… not bad…" Ryo nodded his head as he continued reading.

"97mm Dual High-Energy Beam Rifle, located behind the hips when unused; 105mm Dual Gatling Beam Cannon, mounted on the left shoulder with high rate of fire; 435mm Hyper-Impulse Cannon, chest mounted; 4-tube 215mm Laser-Guided Missile Rack x2, located on the side of the hips; and… huh?" he raised his brow in surprise, seeing the weapon on the very bottom part. "A Heimdall Piercing Armor Projectile on the right forearm? What is this thing?"

"Even though they said that it's a projectile, it's really a huge, spiky iron ball with armor-piercing and Citadel shield-penetrator capability. The iron ball is attached to a cord to your forearm, with the ball and cord made from anti-beam material. The ball has some built-in maneuvering thrusters, and the cord can reach up to 850 meters range… so basically, you can control it the way you want," Rey explained from the corner.

"Oh, right… So what about yours, eh, Yan?" Ryo called from his seat.

Ryan, or Ryansen Silverwest, laid down lazily on the long green couch, almost sleeping. He yawned, and said, "See yourself, I'm sleeping." He threw the L-shaped device to Ryo, who caught the device easily with one hand.

"Ho-hum. Revolution Gundam, same dimensions as the Slayer, specialized for sniping or long range assault missions. Heh, fits you well," Ryo snorted. He turned to see his partner-or best friend-sleeping. His huge figure covered the entire couch for himself, leaving no space left. "Variable Phase Shift armored; Citadel-shield projector x2 on each forearm, the same as the Slayer; with powers coming from an N-Jammer Canceller… This sure is a pretty good one."

"255mm Dual Linear Rail Cannon on the right shoulder; 10-tube 235mm Guided Rocket Tube on the left shoulder; 15 meter Anti-Ship sword on the back with the same structure as the Slayer's… humph, pretty standard," he snorted again. He hasn't finished looking on his own machine yet, but he's really curious about this one, so what the heck.

"445mm Accelerated Hyper-Impulse Beam Cannon on the left arm; 97mm High-Energy Beam Rifle, similar to the Slayer; and a 25mm FRALA Sniping Beam Rifle, mounted behind the right shoulder when unused, which requires both hands and great stability when used… Fires a FRALA beam, which is able to cut almost anything… Very long range and very accurate… Whoo-ho!" Ryo whistled, a bit of amazed at the said weapon. "All in all, I'd say that this is a very good Gundam, right Rey?"

"Yes, that's a new model production," Rey replied, turning off the channel. "So, you do know who is the one we're going to catch, right?"

"Of course I do, to catch that Lord Djibril, right?" Ryo said as he leaned back to take a nap.

* * *

Athrun walked to the main bridge, with Shinn tagging him closely behind. He glanced around every now and then, trying to remember the way to the bridge or the hangar. Athrun noticed this, and can't help but chuckle a bit. "What're you doing, Shinn?"

Shinn immediately looked to the front, his face a bit red. "Erg… Nothing, just looking around," he replied brusquely, caught off-guard. They arrived in front of a huge door, which Athrun immediately entered. 'This must've been the bridge,' Shinn thought.

After they entered, the dim light and green walls made Shinn blinked a few times. 'Huh? This is the bridge? Even the Minerva's bridge is bigger than this!' Shinn subconsciously compared, he spent a lot more time at the Minerva anyway. He felt some uneasy glances directed towards them, more to him anyway, but decided to just shrug it off.

Murrue noticed their presence, and turned to greet them. "Ah, nice to meet you, Athrun, and Shinn," she greeted them with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, Captain," Athrun saluted her, followed by Shinn. Athrun looked around, to see that nothing made a significant change since the last time he's been here, except that now everything's different.

Murrue just nodded, and said, "So, what brings you here, Athrun?"

"Well… I was just wondering… you know, uh, where's Cagalli?" Athrun stuttered. He's still a bit sensitive about the topic, don't know why.

For some reasons, Shinn didn't seem to be surprised by this. He knew already from Kira about Athrun and Cagalli's relationship, which was pretty much spoiled and wounded by the war. He was more like expecting it… even though deep in his heart he still hated Athha, he'd just try to be nice… from now on. Well yeah, he's a rash and impulsive and short-tempered boy… but that doesn't mean he could try and change right?

Murrue frowned a bit, and pointed to Miriallia. "Well, I think it's better to ask her," she said.

It's Athrun's turn to frown. 'Huh? What's happening here? And why didn't the captain just tell me…' his thoughts trailed off as he approached Mir and asked her. "Hey Miriallia? Where's Cagalli?" he asked.

Miriallia stared at him for a second or two, and then pointed to the huge screen, which is currently displaying a Gundam. "There," she pointed. Athrun followed the direction of her finger and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Cagalli's there?" he asked again.

"And why ever should I lie to you? Not like we don't care about her, and hadn't prevented her from going, you know what is she like." Miriallia replied, trying to be careful so that she doesn't hurt his feelings.

Athrun, couldn't get anything to reply back, just watched as the golden Gundam moved forward. It's probably heading towards the National Defense Departments… but he dunno. He yelped quietly in surprise when he saw one of the Murasame's that had been following her, suddenly got destroyed. There had been nothing in the radar, and when he was about to protest, one of the crewman called, "Ma'am, we've got another unknown Mobile Suit signal proceeding towards the Representative!"

"Check what it is, and hurry and give us the image of whatever the thing you just mentioned!"

The crewman typed quickly on the keyboard, some new screens showing up every a moment. "Got it ma'am… it's a ZAFT new model, but we still doesn't have any clue as to what its details!"

Shinn, who had been quite for all the time, pondered in his mind for a while whether he should offer Athrun his help, or not. He'd seen that new Gundam, even for just a bit, before he left with Rey to pursue Athrun. He turned to see Athrun, but it seemed that Athrun had the same in his mind and got there first. "Hey, Shinn, have you seen this new Gundam? The Chairman didn't show me… maybe he'd showed you and Rey?"

Shinn recalled the memories of the short visit that the Chairman had given to the both of him and Rey, and spoke it out. "To say that he showed me all of the details was wrong, but if you wanted to know some of it… well… I'll gladly help though." He said, and waited for the other's confirmation, before continuing, "as for the main type, that is the Slayer Gundam, and the name fits its attributes very good, as it is specialized for short range combats. No clue for the armaments though, but as you can see, the Anti-

Ship sword and that huge iron ball on the right forearm are probably its main weapon. I can't really say anything more… the Slayer's capabilities to fight rests on the pilot, which, but I'm not really sure, is quite a good pilot to be able to use it though."

"The Slayer huh…" Athrun repeated aloud, and said again, "anyway, thanks for your help Shinn, we appreciate it, really."

Shinn couldn't help but to let a small smirk hang on his lips. He was, at the very least, somehow proud that he could help the older man… but it did go unnoticed by the rest of the people beside him. "No need to thank me, Athrun, you'd better start thinking about yourself more."

"And how come you're the one telling me to take care of myself? I _am _older than you, shouldn't _I_ be the one telling you to worry yourself?" Athrun participated in the small argument and smirked invisibly. He was some kind of… happy, to be able to relax like this, even for just a while. Shinn was a a bit like Yzak, and though he doesn't really hate the raven-haired boy beside him anymore, a verbal match could be interesting with him.

"Because Kira asked me to take care of you so you don't do something reckless, and you _are_ badly injured, and I'm not." Shinn's small smirk seemed to be permanent in its place now, seeing Athrun's scowl that is only visible to him; but was changed into serious expression again when the screen showed more of the battle scene.

The Slayer's blinking spot moved nearer to the Akatsuki as seconds passed, and by now, it was face-to-face with the Akatsuki. The Slayer wielding its double Anti-Ship sword, readying itself into a melee match; the Akatsuki keep floating, shield and sword ready to be clashed with the Slayer's. Both of them waiting on who's going to launch the first attack.

After a tense minute inside the bridge, the Slayer launched towards the Akatsuki, thrusters flaring behind it as Ryo made full use of it. The two swords clashed, sparking some electricity around. The two Gundams pressed each other with force, but the Slayer quickly got more dominant, as the size of its Anti-Ship sword beats the Akatsuki's, and the paralyzing effect seemed to make its way up to the shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hmm… I think that's it. The battle scene should appear in the next chapter-again, bear with me, I'm in my soon-to-graduate class, even though I rarely study and usually let my instinct and luck work, I need to at least prepare myself. Some of you might be wondering about the Athrun/Shinn part, don't worry, I'm not planning to make this fic a yaoi story (I'm in love with RoyEd stories though, try reading Circa 1950-completed-and the rest of Winds of Water's fics. They're all AWESOME.). _Maybe_ just a slight of shonen-ai, or probably hurt-comfort, which might include Kira later on. For more information of FRALA and Accelerated Hyper-Impulse, please ask Maderfole.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think about this chapter, good or bad, leave a single review at the very least, please? Oh yeah, if you guys have any idea of a new Gundam, let me know in your reviews or PM. I have several more stocks of Gundam in my mind, I just wanna know if you guys probably have better ideas? If I take your ideas as a Gundam for my stories, I'll let you know and I'll credit you in the Author Notes later on. Well then, see ya!


End file.
